Little Bundle of Joy?
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: PG is for the first chapter only. Okay, Hiei finds a little surprise in the Makai, but-what in san hill is he going to do with it? Please R&R!
1. A Difficult Moral Decision

Yay! My first YYH fic! I was drawing pictured of the cast last night, and I realized how I wanted to do a story for them. So, here it is! Love it!  
  
No, I do not own YYH. Duh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something didn't smell quite right to Hiei, something about the wind that evening made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He shifted to a half- crouch on the branch of his favorite tree and delicately sniffed the wind.  
  
Ah, fire. He couldn't mistake that for anything else. But there was also burning resin, like living trees gave off when they died in flames. So obviously part of the forest was on fire. And something like burnt meat and hair, as well.  
  
Hiei ignored the smells at first. He didn't find them as unpleasant as some would have, and they were nothing out of ordinary in the brutal and cruel Makai. Things like these happened on a regular basis.  
  
The fire demon shifted his position again, so his keen ears could pick up a whisper of noise that floated on the wind. Angry voices; those were pretty common too. They were coming nearer.  
  
Hiei flattened himself to the trunk of the tree and waited for the voices to pass near him. He didn't need to wait long. A massive mob of assorted demons surged beneath him, reeking strongly of sweat, char, and death. Granted, it was normal for most oni to smell that way, but something still seemed funny about them.  
  
Hiei's sharp eyes picked out something the lead demon was carrying. It looked like a scalp....but it wasn't. It was too long, too luxurious to be hair from someone's head. Then he realized the truth. It was the pelt of a fox. But not a normal fox, it was the pelt of a youko's kitsune form.  
  
Hiei growled at himself and rolled his eyes. It was STILL normal for a mob of stinky demons to have a youko pelt. He decided that he would get no sleep until he found the reason he was so agitated.  
  
Nimbly he swung off through the trees in the direction the mob came from.  
  
***************************  
  
Using his strong sense of hearing and smell, Hiei found the site of the raid easily enough. It was a small camp, staked against the base of a sheer granite cliff, consisting of maybe four or five tents.  
  
He landed on the ground in the middle of the clearing, katana drawn and ready. Fire still crackled on several of the tent frames, and one could see with minimal difficulty the victims of the raid.  
  
At least eight kitsune lay on the ground, dead and mutilated. Hiei, normally quite comfortable with the sight of dead things, shuddered in mild revulsion. He had been around sentimental ningen fools too long, is seemed. The carnage around him reminded him of Kurama, back at home in the ningen world.  
  
The scene was still and silent as Hiei took it all in, carefully examining the surroundings. Wind whistled down the cliff face, making the remaining flames gutter and whip about. It threw sickening shadows on the forms of the youko lying at Hiei's feet...he looked down and winced.  
  
Whatever the reason had been for the massacre, and Hiei thought he could name a few, the mob had been merciless in their murders. The golden youko before him had been slashed across the chest and face, and it was obvious that someone had delivered a crushing blow to the poor fool's ribs. Splinters of bone and gore littered the ground of the camp.  
  
A piercing wail suddenly made Hiei turn around and trip over the corpse. Someone was still alive! Although, how that was possible, Hiei had no idea in hell. The mob looked as though they had been pretty thorough.  
  
Carefully he poked his katana into a few bundles of clothing that had escaped the fire. Nothing. The last bundle though, shrieked again and flailed a tiny fist.  
  
Wait.  
  
Clothing usually doesn't have hands, even in the Makai.  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword and squatted down next to the bundle, and carefully lifted a corner of the cloth. What he saw made him almost fall back on his arse in sheer surprise.  
  
A tiny black youko stared up at him with confused and angry yellow eyes. It wailed again.  
  
Hiei glared at the tiny form and gently, for him, smacked it on the muzzle. Gods, but he hated that sound.  
  
The little youko looked up at him in surprise and childish fury, but at least it shut up. Hiei could see that there was another light bruise forming on the side of its head, probably placed there for the same reason.  
  
Hiei stood up and made to leave, finished with his examination of the kit. Something tugged at the back of his mind, though, a feeling that, perhaps just this once, he should do something nice and help the kitsune.  
  
The fire demon shoved the voice to the back of his mind and made to leave again, but another little voice began nagging at him.  
  
"No!" Hiei shouted suddenly. "I will not play mother to some sniveling kit!"  
  
The youko cocked his head to one side in confusion.  
  
Hiei growled at the voice and glared at the youko. Maybe...maybe he could just dump it off at Yusuke's house. He'd probably know what to do with it...and this damned voice would shut up.  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh and picked up the youko by the scruff. He held it up to his face and gave it a good, heavy glare.  
  
"All right you, here's the deal."  
  
The kit sniffed adorably.  
  
"No, don't even try that!" Hiei shook it a bit and resumed staring. "I'm dropping you off at someone else's place, and that's that. So don't give me any trouble on the way there, or I'll have a new pair of socks, got it? Fox fur makes a damned toasty sock, you know." He knotted the long white scarf into a sling of sorts, and shoved the kit in.  
  
**************************  
  
A pounding knock on the wall roused Genkai from what had been a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and felt around for a familiar ki.  
  
Hiei?  
  
What the hell was Hiei doing here at...she checked the clock. 3:58 in the morning?  
  
She sighed heavily and promised herself that she could beat the crap out of him...if he didn't have a damn good excuse.  
  
Grumpily she shoved the sliding door open and delivered a double-barreled glare at the fire demon, which he coldly brushed aside. Roughly he handed a rough bundle of cloth at her.  
  
"I found him."  
  
Genkai, puzzled, lifted the cloth away from the 'him' resting inside. When she saw what it was, she gasped and nearly dropped him.  
  
"What are you doing, bringing more youko into the ningen world?" she hissed. "It's bad enough I have to worry about ordinary demons coming through, but this kitsune is the last thing I need, baka." She raised her gaze from the kit to Hiei and scowled all the fiercer.  
  
He bristled at the insult, but managed to brush aside the words this time.  
  
"Found him in a raided camp. I figured Urameshi or someone could take him..." Hiei trailed off.  
  
Genkai grinned and looked down at the kitsune nestled in her arms. "And you realized just how you couldn't bear to leave him all alone in the dangerous, dog-eat-dog Makai, because you're such a kind and generous soul."  
  
In one swift moment Hiei had disappeared into the trees around Genkai's temple. The night resumed it's peaceful cacophony of crickets and June bugs.  
  
Genkai had just turned to go inside when Hiei reappeared on a branch behind her.  
  
"His name is Kanosei mo Hitotsu," Hiei called. "And I've never seen a dog eating another dog, even in the Makai." Then he disappeared back into the trees.  
  
Genkai stared at the little kit, now asleep in the folded white scarf. "What did you do to deserve such a name?" she mused idly. "We'll shorten it for you. You're far too young to go around calling yourself 'Kanosei mo Hitotsu.'"  
  
She smiled and looked into the trees one last time before going back inside.  
  
"I wonder who exactly is getting 'another chance.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kanosei mo Hitotsu' means 'Another chance,' just to let y'all know.  
  
So! What did everyone think of it? Please let me know what you think of it! Obviously, this isn't my first story, but I really want to know how my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic turned out. If anyone is OOC, let me know, and I'll fix it for the next chapter. But do it nicely, or you can just go take a long walk off a short pier.  
  
Thanx y'all! Bye for now! 


	2. Taking Home Baby

Obviously I don't own YYH. So don't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring ring...ring ring*  
  
A very bleary-eyed Yusuke Urameshi sat up and stared dumbly at the phone for a moment, before he realized that he was supposed to answer it. He fumbled for it for a moment before finally getting it to his face.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Urameshi speaking."  
  
"Yusuke? You just woke up, didn't you? Gomen."  
  
Yusuke stared at the phone in confusion for another second.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Wow, you DID just wake up!"  
  
Yusuke grinned and ignored the jibe. "What're you calling so early for anyway, Kurama? It's only..." he looked at the clock in shock. "11:47?! Jeez, I overslept again!"  
  
Kurama laughed gently. "It's okay, Yusuke. But Genkai told us all to meet at her temple as soon as possible this morning. She says it's fairly urgent."  
  
Yusuke grumbled in frustration as he got dressed. "How can something be 'fairly urgent?'"  
  
"I haven't got a clue. I'll see you at Genkai's, all right?"  
  
"Sure. Ja ne."  
  
***************************  
  
As Yusuke neared the temple in the forest, he noticed that Genkai had gathered everyone else. He could feel the familiar ki from all of his friends clustered together.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Yusuke said as he came into sight. At first everyone ignored him. They were all huddled around something in the main courtyard. Yusuke frowned and peered over Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
The object of everyone's affection appeared to be a tiny black fox kit, who was currently absorbed in the activity of chasing his own tail.  
  
Genkai looked up and noticed Yusuke standing behind Kuwabara. "Ah, welcome Yusuke. Seeing as how you've all met my new friend, I can get to the point."  
  
Kurama picked up the kit and tickled its ear. "It's a youko kit, and apparently it needs a place to stay."  
  
Genkai glared mildly. "Yes. As Kurama just said, Kanosei needs a place to stay. Hiei dropped him off last night at an ungodly hour, and expects one of you to take care of him."  
  
There was a small silence as everyone took this tiny bit of information in.  
  
"Hiei...wants one of US," Kuwabara pointed at his chest, "One of us to baby- sit for this little...baby?"  
  
Genkai nodded.  
  
Kurama looked down at the ball of black fur in his arms. "I'll take him."  
  
Yukina looked wistfully at the newly dubbed Kanosei. "Genkai, are you sure we couldn't keep him here...?"  
  
Genkai nodded sharply. "That is one thing I am quite sure of. I've got enough to do without this minute ball of distraction---and you do too," she said, glancing at the girl.  
  
Yukina sighed.  
  
"No, really, I could take care of him," Kurama offered again. "After all, Shiori would understand. And who better than my Youko form to teach this little guy how to behave?"  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "Kurama, I think that's the problem right there."  
  
Kurama blushed. "Hey, I know how to raise children fine! And Shiori will help me." He gazed fondly down at the little kitsune. "What did you say his name was, Genkai?"  
  
She frowned, recalling the mysterious manner in which Hiei had introduced her to the fox kit. "Hiei said that he is to be named Kanosei mo Hitotsu. I'm not entirely sure why, though."  
  
Botan chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Kanosei mo Hitotsu means 'another chance,' of course...but why would Hiei be so adamant that this should be his name?"  
  
Kurama held up the youko kit and looked into its eyes. "Maybe it has something to do with the kind of life he would have led in the Makai. I mean, sex with total strangers and thieving for a living is fun and all," he winked, making much of the group blush, "But it's a life with very little chance of survival. Especially for little ones."  
  
The youko yawned. Kurama went on. "Maybe Hiei thought that he could give this little guy a new life by bringing him back here. Wow, I've never known Hiei to do something so...sweet."  
  
The rest of the group face-vaulted at the image of Hiei being sweet.  
  
Kuwabara regained his footing and shrugged. "Hey, if Kurama wants to spend his time watching the runt, I'm not gonna complain about it."  
  
Genkai nodded. "If that's what you want to do...let me know if you need any help with him. Don't forget, at the very worst we can just lock him back in the Makai."  
  
Kurama smiled and patted the kit on the head. "I'll teach him how to grow up right."  
  
***************Barely half an hour later**************  
  
Kuwabara chased a giggling Kanosei through the temple yard, yelling his curly red hair off.  
  
"You stinkin' little monster! Gimme back my wallet!"  
  
The skillful little youko darted around a corner and ran smack into Hiei. The Koorime raised an eyebrow at the sight of the wallet clutched tightly in the little fists, but said nothing. Wordlessly he put out his hand, palm up, and Kanosei mournfully placed the wallet in it with a dejected sigh.  
  
When Kuwabara came skidding around the corner a second later, he burst out laughing at what greeted him. Kurama, also in hot pursuit of the juvenile thief, rounded the corner and smiled gently.  
  
The little fox had apparently been taught his lesson already. Beside the wallet sitting on the ground, there was a wriggling bundle of cloth-Kurama recognized it as Hiei's scarf-which obviously held the little youko captive.  
  
Kurama gently picked up the scarf and freed the captive. Kanosei looked around, and when he located Kuwabara standing behind him, the kit squeaked "Gomen nasai.." before burying his head back into the cloth.  
  
Kuwabara laughed out loud as he slipped the wallet into his back pocket. "So I guess this is when you start teaching him how to grow up right, huh Kurama?"  
  
The elder fox smiled happily. "It looks to me like I won't be the only one counting on his good behavior though, does it?" he asked, gesturing to the white scarf.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened at the recognition of the garment. "You mean Hiei is lookin' out for this little guy too? That's unlike him."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Maybe this little guy isn't the only one who's getting another chance," he speculated. "Maybe our other little guy decided he wanted one too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh heh...i know you're going to ask it, so here it is. Yes, every chapter DOES have to end with some sappy comment about another chance. ^^  
  
Please review! I luv reviews! I'll sic my little army of walking roses on you if you don't review! 


	3. Where's a Chewy bar when you need one?

_Speculate…..speeeeee…..kyoooo…..late. Speculate. Ha. Amazing word. Isn't it just fun? All yellow and white and shiny? .;; okay, too much said. Yes I'm crazy. Sorry I've been so long in posting. I've been on this art kick, so there hasn't been much time for writing. Although I have this great watercolor picture of Hiei sleeping in his black silk boxers, clutching his little plush fox….So here I go. Terribly sorry about the whole delay…..I tell you, Kanosei's grown up quite a bit since dear old Hiei brought him to us…..several incidents that, I'm sure, will make fascinating chapters in the future. But I digress._

_On with the show! Even though it's not a show…..ah, bloody hell. That doesn't matter._

"Ku—chan, what is a bus? Is it one of those big amimals with the ears bigger than me? What about the biiiiiig nose it has? Do buses have noses?"

Kurama rolled his eyes and finished tugging the sweatshirt over Kanosei's head. "No, ototo, a bus is a big machine that eats up annoying little boys and carries them off to school to be tortured! And no, they don't have noses." He inwardly reprimanded himself for teasing the child, but honestly. One could only answer so many questions in a five-minute span. 'So many' being about thirty.

The youko kit regarded Kurama with a suspicious look and cocked his head to one side. "Ku-chan, I think you're making that up. You said yesterday that a bus was the thing we rode to the store." He tugged at the corner of his sweatshirt and grinned.

Kurama stood up and began to button his jacket slowly, giving himself time to collect his thoughts. "Sei, if you knew what a bus was, then why did you ask me?" He took the child's hand and led him out the door, locking it behind him. Sei wriggled out of his grasp and ran ahead to pick a coin off the ground. "Can I sit in the front of the bus this time? Do I have to give this coin to the large man at the front of the bus? Look, squirrel!" Kanosei tore off after the squirrel.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. This child was becoming more and more active as the spring season came around. He hoped the summer heat would tire the child out when it came…although it couldn't come soon enough for him. The weather had been growing towards stormy lately, and frankly Kurama didn't know what he was going to do if he had to remain cooped up in the house with the child.

Kurama looked fondly at the little boy, amazed that he could feel so motherly without…well, being a mother. He had bullied Koenma into whipping up a transformation spell for the kit, and it hadn't really taken that much actually. After Hiei had…dealt with the band of demons that raided Sei's camp, Koenma had wisely noticed that the diminutive Koorime had taken a fierce interest in the child's welfare, and had acted upon it. So now Kanosei had normal human ears, and a normal tail-less butt, but his eyes had become a startling, piercing blue. Even Hiei had to admit that they were somewhat strange. Koenma had firmly stated that it was simply part of the spell, and would do no damage.

Kanosei ran up to Kurama, cradling a spastic squirrel in his arms. The poor beast was nearly rigid with fear, but Sei determinedly kept a firm grip on it. Kurama bit his lip to hide a laugh and gently extricated the rodent from the child's grip.

"Kanosei, you must remember to let the squirrels get away from you. They can tell that you're not human, and it will terrify them," he admonished, tenderly placing the squirrel on the ground behind him.

Kanosei watched the animal streak towards the trees with a forlorn look on his face. "Ku-chan, I don't like pretending anymore. You said I would only have to pretend for a little while, and then we could go back home." He screwed his face up, preparing to wail.

Kurama hurriedly scooped the child up in his arms, clasping him in a tight embrace. "Kanosei, don't cry…please don't cry…you're right, I did say that, but please, it's so you can be safe, remember? Do you remember the akuma who hit me in the park last week? That mean old fiend, with the sharp claws? He did that because he knew I was youko, Kanosei…because he was evil. We have to keep you a little ningen boy so you'll be safe, Sei-chan." He hugged the little boys head to his chest and wished he could stop the little kit's hurting.

Kanosei sniffled into Kurama's shoulder, drying his eyes against the comforting warmth. "I 'member, Ku-chan…I won't let anymore bad guys hurt you, 'kay?" He smiled up at Kurama. "I'll pretend still…."

Kurama wiped the boy's eyes and set him down on the ground. "That's the spirit, Sei. Let's go meet Hiei-chan in the park."

The little youko jumped in the air. "Hiei-chan! Can we buy some more sweet snow, like we did last time? Can I get marshmallows on mine?"

Kurama sighed and reached into his pocket for the fold of bills he had tucked there for the occasion. "I suppose we can…but Sei, it's called ice cream. It's ice cream, not sweet snow."

Kanosei stared up at Kurama with doubt in his eye. "Hiei-chan says it's sweet snow…and it is sweet, and cold like snow." Kurama fancied he could hear confused gears ticking in the child's head. He allowed himself a kind smile, and ruffled the kit's hair. "Yes, but the human name for it is ice cream."

Kanosei nodded, and leaned out past Kurama to peer down the street, looking for the bus. "Does Hiei-chan take the bus, Ku-chan?"

Kurama sighed. "No, koi, he walks."

"Does he walk slow?" Kanosei took long, exaggerated steps back and forth. "Or does he run really really fast?" Here he ran circles around the older youko, prompting motherly chuckles from an elderly lady sitting on the bus stop bench.

"You will just have to ask him when we see him, Sei-chan," Kurama stated firmly, scooping up the little boy as the bus wheezed to a stop in front of them. "Hold my hand now while we're on the bus."

Kanosei held his hand, but he still managed to run in a circle around Kurama's feet while he was trying to pay the driver, and even when they had found a seat, he amused himself by peering back at the other people on the bus and waving.

Kurama leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed. He loved the little kit dearly, but during the past three months, he'd gotten less and less free time to himself. 'I know what I'd do if I could have an hour to enjoy,' his tired brain grinned. 'Lots and lots of sleep…and then some…some sleep…' He yawned hugely, and his head slowly fell forward onto his chest.

_Yay, crappy ending:D Okay, I've got someone on my back to keep updating, so hopefully you'll see more of me now. Review, or I'll…stuff. Bah, I'm too tired to threaten properly. u.u'_


End file.
